Colisión
by JoichiroKanra 0.1
Summary: Existen dos mundos que conviven juntos pero el más dominante no debe saber de la existencia del otro. Pero, qué sucede cuando los mundos chocan entre sí. Así como dos estrellas apunto de cruzarse. Una colisión, puede causar problemas. Advertencia: BL (Amor entre hombres) Andy/Woody. Capitulo 2: Actualizado.
1. El nacimiento de Luna Roja

**COLISION**

 **Autor: NOVANEW**

 **Género: Drama/Fantasía**

 **Personajes principales: Andy/Woody.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi autoridad. Todos los Personajes correspondientes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. En esta situación al director:** John Lasseter

No apto para todo público.

"No todo el mundo ve con los mismos ojos que yo pero eso no es bueno ni malo solo diferente"

 **Sinopsis:** Existen dos mundos que conviven juntos pero el más dominante no debe saber de la existencia del otro. Pero, qué sucede cuando los mundos chocan entre así. Así como dos estrellas apunto de cruzarse. Una colisión, puede causar problemas.

* * *

 **El Nacimiento de la Luna Roja.**

Nunca podríamos adivinar el movimiento de la vida. Existen infinitas posibilidades, circunstancias modificables, caminos divididos, tiempos contradictorios y realidades inexplicables.

El relato que voy a contarles es de aquellos universos problemáticos, en donde la realidad está dividida en dos existencias completamente diferentes entre sí. Ninguna realidad puede chocar con la otra. Eran reglas que habían regido ambos mundos y por lo menos se cumplían sin necesidad de ser descubiertas. Pero este mundo funcionaba de otra forma, los mundos estaban conectados, coexistían juntos pero el más dominante no debía saber la existencia del otro.

Juguetes que hablan entre sí ¡Era una locura! Sin embargo, no hablaban con sus usuarios. Era para no alterar el orden de la otra realidad. Es un gran ejemplo de dos realidades que deben de coexistir una con la otra, porque si no ¿Qué ocurriría?

Los humanos son personajes que nacieron con la curiosidad del conocimiento, el pecado Adán como lo llamaban en los tiempos viejos. Bueno, si un humano supiera la existencia de que una creación suya, como un pedazo de plástico o tela movible tuviera capacidad pensante, los juguetes estarían en un laboratorio por décadas. Los juguetes no mueren. Por lo mismo, los seres humanos investigarían por cada generación que pase. Y lo harían hasta saciar su sed con una explicación cuestionable, y lógica. Pero otro factor que mueve al ser humano es el miedo. Un grupo de ellos, lo primero que harían es agarrar a todos los juguetes de sus hijos y quemarlos en las chimeneas de sus casas, por no asimilar la verdad de que los juguetes tienen mente propia. Los humanos vienen de un mundo en donde se rige una cultura y religión muy rígida, y además, el hecho de que puedan pensar los intimida. Creo que nunca lo pensaron. Los juguetes tampoco lo pensaron.

Los juguetes por otro lado no nacieron para la guerra, su propósito principal es amar a su dueño sin importar el pasado, presente o futuro en que este viva. No hay intenciones malignas en la mente de un pequeño juguete, lo único que mueve su existencia es el amor. No hay más.

Un día miércoles cualquiera. A las 2:30 de la mañana. Todo transitaba como era de esperarse. Algunos dormían plácidamente hasta el amanecer, mientras que otros se embriagaban en la oscuridad, e iban a clubes nocturnos.

Una noche en donde Andy Davis se encontraba divirtiéndose en la fiesta de una fraternidad. Los Alfa, sus amigos habían insistido que era sumamente importante asistir a las fiestas de los Alfa, y así mejoraría el índice de su popularidad. Andy, había embriagado un poco, y se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina y la testosterona, bailando con una jovencita que con sus manos lo seducía a sus dientes de coyote para jugar a la cacería de una noche temple a la luna roja.

Por otro lado, en la casa de una niña muy cansada. Había un juguete mirando a las estrellas. Con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Recordando el pasado, recordando que alguna vez fue el juguete de otro niño. Aunque hayan pasado algunos años. Para el juguete, el tiempo estaba detenido. Era imperecedero.

Fue una noche, en donde un hombre mató a un perro brutalmente hasta dejarlo sin aliento; en la que un niño descuartizo a sus juguetes en cuatro partes iguales, fue un día donde una mujer dio a luz a una nueva vida, y donde una adolescente deambulaba sola por la calle sin saber que alguien la seguía detrás con un cuchillo de punta fina. Era una noche en donde Andy Davis, un adolescente que alguna vez fue niño;tenía coito, una noche en la que Woody, un juguete de vaquero, se quedó dormido observando la brillante luna roja; sentando a lado de la ventana.

Fue esa misma noche, no muy lejos de la misma calle; una anciana, con atuendos ostentosos, y propósitos egoístas, pronunciaba magia del bajo mundo para motivos inciertos, con una poesía antigua y arcaica. El olor de la magia impregnaba las fosas nasales de la realidad, apestando a problemáticos resultados sobre un desorden de posibilidades. Una noche en donde por accidentes obrados por un deseo egoísta, dos destinos chocan sin previo aviso. Algo prohibido por el orden de ambas existencias; una regla se rompería y una petición inaudita resbalaría entre manos callosas, y con ampollas.

Mientras la vida y la muerte se cruzaban en una misma línea de tiempo.

Las horas siguieron avanzando sin detenerse, y las líneas de tiempo siguieron su curso. Así fue como la noche fue pereciendo, y la chispa del nuevo amanecer comenzaba a resplandecer.

La brisa era fuerte, y los pájaros comenzaban a cantar la melodía de las mañanas. Los carros comenzaban a movilizarse, y los perros callejeros despertaban para buscar alimento. Así amaneció el mundo.

Ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana. Y el cuarto de Andy Davis se contaminaba con la luz solar de un un muy largo día. En una cama al frente de un pequeño escritorio, la luz brillaba en la piel nueva de un hombre que debía estar entre los 29 y sus 30, durmiendo plácidamente e ignorante de que en 5 minutos, un chico entraría a su cuarto para iniciar una historia algo complicada de explicar.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas del Autor:** Más que nada, antes de empezar con mí cuento. Realmente no tengo ninguna idea de porque voy escribir una historia como esta. Sí, soy amante del amor entre hombres, pero nunca lo imagine con una película de pixar que vi en mi infancia. Solo que un día Martes viendo Tory Story 3, se me ocurrió si existía y me comenzó a imaginar, puesto que nadie o hasta ahora me ha llamado la atención más que la estética de Andy.

Voy convertir un cuento de niños en un drama de ciencia ficción adulta. Esto significa que cambiare el canon. De personajes planos a redondos.


	2. La desaparición de Woody

**COLISIÓN**

Autor: NOVANEW

Género: Drama/Fantasía

Personajes principales: Andy/Woody.

Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es de mi autoridad. Todos los Personajes correspondientes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. En esta situación al director:** John Lasseter

No apto para todo público.

"No todo el mundo ve con los mismos ojos que yo pero eso no es bueno ni malo solo diferente"

Sinopsis: Existen dos mundos que conviven juntos pero el más dominante no debe saber de la existencia del otro. Pero, qué sucede cuando los mundos chocan entre sí. Así como dos estrellas apunto de cruzarse. Una colisión, puede causar problemas.

* * *

 **La Desaparición de Woody**

Estaba teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue en abrir los ojos para vomitar en dirección al suelo.

Luego de limpiar mis labios, vi a la persona con quien me había acostado la noche anterior. Su nombre era, Hannah Phillips. Era una chica de cabello negro y corto hasta las orejas; de cara redonda y pequeña estatura. Ella era una chica muy divertida y bastante risueña cuando no está ebria, aunque por lo que recordaba de la conversación; ella recién terminaba la escuela.

–Soy un imbécil. —maldije para mí mismo. Mire el reloj de mi mano derecha, y volví a maldecir–No puede ser, me tengo que ir. Estoy totalmente muerto.

No era el tipo de chico que se acostaba con una chica con la que se llevaba muy bien, en otra situación tal vez hubiera decidido esperar a que abriera los ojos. Pero no era la situación, y realmente tenía que irse. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era escribir una carta para Hannah y dejarla en la mesa de noche, junto a la lámpara. Luego, recogió sus pantalones para ponérselos. Ya después, se bañaría. Ya llegando a su departamento.

Ahora vestido, tenía que retirarse. En otra ocasión, hubiera intentado despertar a sus amigos. Sheldon, Leonard, y Alexander, pero la verdad hoy no era esa ocasión y tenía un compromiso muy importante como para perder el tiempo por una estúpida fiesta de chicos que no saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Si él fue, era por ser un idiota que jamás pensaba en el después, será divertido y no pasara nada, decían. No era un joven que se dejaba llevar, y no; nunca lo era.

–Ni si quiera me acuerdo. La próxima me iré a un café. Sin excusas.

Después de salir de la casa de la fraternidad, me subí al auto. Era problema de los tres imbéciles si no tenían movilidad para irse. Aún era muy temprano, sí. Pero apestaba a vómito y alcohol. No podía tener una entrevista de trabajo en un estado deplorable. Y su mama sabia le que le decía sobre no hacer tonterías o podría perder muchas oportunidades, pero claro tenía que olvidar los grandes consejos de esa mujer, gran mujer. Revise entonces mis bolsillos por si no había olvidado las llaves de mi departamento. No sería bueno olvidarlo, realmente sería fatal olvidarlo.

Mientras manejaba, sentí una escalofriante sensación que erizaba mi piel. Los pelitos de mis brazos se desprendían, aunque realmente no había nada por lo que asustarse. Después de un tiempo, una chica choco contra mi auto. Claro que frene antes de que cualquier tragedia ocurriera. Pero su estado deplorable ya se encontraba de tal manera que mucha sangre se había esparcido por la ventanilla de mi auto. Era un poco perturbador.

–Oye ¿estás bien? Bueno, no. Se nota que realmente no. –me sentía como un idiota hablando.

Salí del auto, para recoger a una chica llorando y con una grave herida en la espalda.

–Te voy llevar a un hospital, súbete a mi auto.

Era una bonita niña con el cabello maltrecho, y llorando, sin saber cómo pedir ayuda. Le ayude a subirse a mi auto. Y con un pedazo de tela de mi ropa comencé a apretar la herida, para evitar que sangrara más. Me apresure, claro. No quería causar un problema en la calle, por obstrucción vehicular. Además, sería malo muy pero muy malo si me encontraran bebido.

En otro lado, en la casa de una niña pequeña. Una muñequita estaba desesperada buscando algo o a alguien, mientras aun ningún juguete estuviese despierto. Había pasado bastante tiempo tratando de buscar en el cuarto de Bonnie. Estuvo cuidadosamente buscando por debajo de la cama o debajo del escritorio de Bonnie, sin hacer bulla hasta que se fuera Bonnie al colegio. Pero no, realmente no estaba. Entonces, no podía quedarse callada, tenía que avisar. Fue corriendo hacia el gran cofre para gritarle a Buzz. Claro, pero como no le hacía caso con un susurro, tenía que gritarle y luego tirar del cofre para que cayeran todos los juguetes.

— ¡Buzz!, ¡Buzz!, !Buzz¡—Una pequeña voz femenina comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente.–Despierta Buzz, tienes que despertar.–

– ¿Qué pasa, Jessie?–respondió Buzz, desorientado. –Porque esa forma brusca de despertar, linda.

– ¿Qué pasa?–Grito Rex, muy preocupado. – ¿Qué le paso a Bonnie? ¿Algo le paso a Bonnie? ¡Dime que nada le paso a Bonnie!

–Cállate Rex–Le golpeo Trixie. –Guarda la compostura. Nada la paso a Bonnie. ¿Verdad?

– ¿Qué sucede?–Bostezo Slinky. –Porque el escándalo, uno no puede guardar las energías así.

–Quien demonios nos despierta de esa forma. Uno no puede dormir con tanto escándalo. –Comenzó a refunfuñar el señor cara de papa mientras se ponía sus ojos.

–Calmen chicos, calmen. Que paso ahora Jessie, algo le pasó a Bonnie. –Preguntó bostezando Buzz.

Los juguetes estaban un poco desorientados por el ajetreo, y por el grito desesperado de la vaquerita y su tiro al blanco. Bonnie había ido a la escuela por lo que no importaba mucho si hacían ruido o no. Estaban muy seguros.

–Jessie porque gritas. Podrian escucharnos, y eso no es bueno. –dijo Hamm preocupado. – ¿Y por cierto donde esta Woody? ¡Woody¡, !WOODY¡ ¡Despierta vaqueo!, ¡Hay problemas¡

Jessie los miro a todos, todos se acercaban a Jessie preocupados.

—Ustedes no entienden. –Dijo realmente triste. –Tiro al blanco, tráelo.

El caballo camino por debajo de la cama para sacar un sombrerito, no cualquier sombrero, era el sombrero de Woody.

Todos quedaron atonitos.

–No puede ser–Dijo Hamm.

– ¿Woody? Acaso se olvidó su sombrero. –Dijo el señor cara de papa.

–Eso es imposible, Woody nunca suelta ese sombrero. –Dijo Buzz. –Ayer Woody se quedó en la ventana. Haya…–señalo. –dijo que volvería, pero… ¿Qué pasa Jessie, Woody no está? ¿No sabe algo; Sonrisas? El siempre para en esos alrededores.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, apareció el payaso con un rostro sumamente serio.

–Con certeza puedo afirmar que Woody ha desaparecido. Como si se tratase del polvo, se desvaneció; y simplemente dejo su gorro. –Miro a Jessie. –Se lo dije a Jessie. Entonces, no me creyó. Pero en ninguna parte estaba Woody y le mostre el sombrero que encontré en la ventana.

–Eso mismo Buzz, no hay rastro de Woody en ningún lado. Lo he buscado mientras ustedes dormían. Solo está el gorro de Woody. Y tú sabes Buzz, Woody nunca se quitaría su gorro es como parte de su cuerpo, si por Woody fuera se lo pegaría en la cabeza.

Buzz miro a la vaquerita con ternura. Le dio un suave abrazo para que se calmara.

–Buzz, pero…Woody.

–Cálmate. –susurro en su oído. –No somos los únicos preocupados, y no podemos preocupar a los otros.

Ella lo noto entonces. Todos sus amigos tenían cara de preocupación y estaban esperando una orden para iniciar una travesía en búsqueda de Woody. Pero no era lo quisiera Woody ¿oh si?

–Woody no está No está, no está, pe-pero; entonces, entonces que pasara con los juegos. – exclamó asustado Rex, mientras corría desesperado por todos lados y detrás estaba Trixie intentando calmarlo.

La muñeca de trapo decidió tomar la palabra entonces.

–Nosotros jugaremos Rex, y todos los presentes. –Afirmo Dolly con confianza. –Por eso somos juguetes, porque nosotros fuimos hechos para darle la felicidad al niño que nos escogió. Por Woody, lo primero que debemos hacer es observar, y si lo encontraremos por algún lado de la casa antes que venga Bonny y luego…

Sonrisas interrumpió.

–Les estoy diciendo que desapareció. Y fue en el mismo lugar que estaba. No lo van encontrar porque no está en ninguna parte de la casa. Delante de mí, simplemente se esfumo.

–Siempre eres tan aguafiestas; Sonrisas. –Menciono Dolly. –De verdad. –Dijo con una media sonrisa la muñeca de trapo.

–Por supuesto. –Afirma secamente.

–Puede haber aparecido en cualquier parte de la casa, si es cierto como lo dice nuestro positivo amigo; Sonrisas. –se ríe. –Podemos hacer eso mientras no esté Bonnie. ¿No es así?

–Claro que si Dolly. –Dijo con entusiasmo Jessie. – Y si no lo encontramos para cuando venga Bonnie…Igual jugaremos con ella, porque eso es lo que quería Woody. –Dijo Jessie animando a los demás.

–Exacto, exacto. Yo voy con Trixie.

–Y voy con mi querido amigo Rex.

–Yo buscare en el baño con mi esposa y mis hijos. —dijo el señor cara de papa.

–Yo buscare contigo Jessie. –Menciono Buzz, con cierto cariño especial. Eso hizo sonrojar a la vaquerita. –Ya que buscamos a Woody, claro si no sería con Woody y no, no digo que no quiera ser contigo para nada.

–Cállate Buzz. –Le sonrió con cariño. –Vamos con tiro al blanco.

– ¿Con tiro al blanco?–Tartamudeo.

–Si con tiro al blanco Buzz, no perdamos tiempo.

–Te arruinaron el plan no Buzz–se burló Hamm, susurrando a su costado. Pero solo recibió un patada de parte Buzz mienta seguía por detrás a Jessie.

El sol brillaba cada vez más fuerte, un calor que haría sudar a cualquiera. Fue entonces cuando a un niño se le cayó su helado, embarrando sus manos, lo que ocasiono que llorase, y su mama tuviera que comprarle otro helado. Si no hay algo en tus manos siempre hay un reemplazo para ocupar su puesto; pero solamente aplica en objetos ¿no?

Había pasado un tiempo considerable esperando que los familiares de la jovencita "Amelia" fueran contactados. Yo no podía dejarla sola, a su suerte. En un estado lamentable en la que ponía en riesgo la vida de una persona, pero por suerte vinieron sus padres al rescate. Con todo el respeto de sus apoderados me propuse a informarles sobre el estado en que encontré a Amelia, sobre los signos de algún asalto a mano armada o apuñalamiento por detrás, y rastros de violencia en resistencia de no pasar a consecuencias mayores. Les indique en donde estaba y la deje en buenas manos.

Si le pasara algo semejante a mi hermana pequeña no me lo perdonaría, por eso no podía dejar que una chica como Amelia o Hannah agarraran un disgusto como ese. Además, de todas formas no llegaría para la entrevista, y se lamentó por eso.

Ya cerca de su departamento lo primero que estaba dispuesto a hacer era bañarse con agua bien fría para quitarse el humor del hospital, el vómito y aun el percibido aroma del alcohol. Era una suerte que nadie lo había frenado por ello, incluso cuando encontró a la chica hubiera sido un problema tremendo, porque no tenía su identificación a la mano y no quisiera causarle problemas a su madre, ni malos entendidos.

Escucho la primera timbrada mañanera, ya cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Claro, contestó; porque no iba de hacerlo.

–Hola, como estas ¿qué tal la resaca?–Me burle de Sheldon. – ¿Conseguiste movilidad?

–Porque no te mueres Andy. Eres un mal amigo. –Como disfrutaba oírlo maldecir.

–Malo yo. Oh, claro. Porque fui yo quien termino desnudo en el sofá.

–No. Pero terminaste desnudo; y con Hannah.

Lo que me temía.

–Y tú. Como sabes eso. –Hubo un poco de silencio.

–Porque todo el mundo sabe que te acostaste con Hannah.

Me suena a problemas a corto plazo. Sip, problemas.

–Demonios, Sheldon. Es tu culpa.

–Dile mejor eso a Hannah. Aunque, yo la veo muy feliz.

Estaba a punto de romper el maldito teléfono.

–No serás tú el feliz. Estas siendo llevado por una niña a tu casa.

Se quedó callado por unos momentos. Era bastante obvio que Hannah lo estaba llevando en su auto.

–Creo que vas tener que comprometerte con tu novia Hannah.

–Creo que mejor te cuelgo Sheldon.

–No seas resentido.

Claro. Adiós, y le colgué.

Es el momento en que abro la puerta de mi dulce lugar de descanso. La vida independiente era demasiado trágica. Pero cuando entre, lo que vi no era lo que me esperaba encontrar en un departamento.

–Espera... –Trato de asimilarlo pero solo me enfado más. – ¡Quién demonios eres!

El hombre que estaba mirando hacia mí, parecía estar muy indeciso si contestarme o no. Entonces, me acerque un poco más, no tan cerca o podía hacerme algo.

–Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto, en mi departamento, en mi casa. –Grite sumamente fuerte. – ¿Quién eres tú? Contesta. –Estaba asustado pero no podía demostrarlo, no podrías saber los movimientos de un pervertido lunático. Y es que había un hombre sin ropa mirando desconcertado en la habitación, mirándome directamente desconcertado a mí.

Lo que más me dejo frío al punto de que mi cuerpo se congelo era lo que había pronunciado el de su boca.

–Andy ¿eres tú?

Qué estaba pasando. Ahora, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era llamar a la policía; por acoso.

* * *

Continuara…

Nota: Me agradaría mucho, un comentario suyo. Si les agrado la historia. De todas formas por auto–terapia, ando escribiendo. Gracias por leer. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Colisión.


	3. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

Como termine en este terrible dilema, aquella era mi pregunta. Yo solo quería que Andy me reconociera. Sin embargo por algún problema que no comprendía estaba a punto de convertirme en polvo por culpa de un instrumento nocivo, y como dolía la condenada bala.

—Yo no hice nada. —Balbucee ante los dos hombres que me habían golpeado contra la pared. —Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…vamos, yo entiendo de estas cosas…ugh—estaba un poco enojado. Para ser sincero era la primera vez que sentía tanto dolor en la pierna, no escurría algodón, ni hilos pero sin un líquido rojo que brotaba a borbotones. Me sentía tan cansado, tan cansado…y un poco mareado.

—Eso diles a tus camaradas, hijo. —decía imponente una voz gruesa. —Les advertí que no causaran más problemas, pero mira nada más. —le sujeta el cabello con fuerza. —Solo causan alborotos en la ciudad, amigo. Estoy harto de ustedes, he sido bueno y muy complaciente; pero no lo saben agradecer y solo hacen los que se les sale por los huevos. Hijo la ley es la ley, u obedeces o te atentas a las consecuencias.

—Jamás creí que la ley tendría que ser tan injusta. —grite a regañadientes pero no porque doliera, si no por mi orgullo estaba lastimado. El comandante me lanzo otro golpe fuerte en el estómago, y no paro hasta que estuviese cansado.

—no…—

Escuche como llamaba a sus refuerzos, mientras este me colocaba las manos por detrás y me las aprisionaba con las esposas. Y valla, que no era lo mismo que tener esposas de plástico, era muy dolorosas y rasposas.

Perdí la conciencia y solo pensé…Andy, de verdad, este es tu mundo.

Existen muchos dilemas en esto que llamamos destino. Realmente no se podría decir que haya un dios que maneje las riendas del destino. Sin embargo no puedes decir ni afirmar que nada es imposible porque realmente en este universo puede ocurrir fenomenos increíbles que ni tu podrías controlar. Son coincidencias particulares que pueden ocurrir en una misma hora, mismo momento, mismo tiempo; pero eso no significa que es arraigada de creencias inútiles, pero nunca hay que olvidar que jamás, jamás debes olvidar que hay cosas que posiblemente pueden aparecer de tu pasado y que no te lo esperes. En otro lado, con otro punto de vista y en otra situación…

—Tienes un problema en la cabeza Andy. Porque todo lo que me has contado suena a que te estas metiendo algo.

—Yo no me meto nada.

Estaba enfadado porque mis amigos me creyeran un loco.

—Claro que no Andy. Y es totalmente lucido pensar que tu muñeco woody, tu mejor amigo desde los cinco años, se ha convertido en un señor de no sé cuántos años y apareció desnudo en tu casa para saludarte.

—Suena estúpido. Pero es así. Y la verdad ni siquiera sé porque se los dije…

Uno de mis amigos me abrazo por detrás con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Vamos bro, anímate un poco. Mucho estudiar te ha trastornado un poquito el cerebro.

—Ok. Ya no escuchare más.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, estaba demasiado ansioso por salir del lugar pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Ya lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que no debía darle vueltas al asunto y olvidar ese espectáculo tan abrumador, pero tanto pensar no lo deja en paz, aún no encuentra una explicación razonable de cómo pudo ese hombre saber cuál era su muñeco favorito. Es absurdo, es infantil y…

Sonó el timbre.

No quería hablar con nadie más del asunto. No escucho ni siquiera el último trabajo que había dejado el maestro, ni la burlesca voz de su compañero mencionando que no exagere con el verde. Todo era fantástico y fabuloso para mí. Pero eso no fue lo peor, no fue la mitad de lo que ocurriría ese día.

Un joven de aproximadamente 1.90 se acercó sin preguntar y le propino un hueva golpiza. —Imbécil te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana, tú. —

—haa..no puede ser…—estaba en el suelo, y con sangre. —Porque….te apareces emmm… no se tu nombre…eres…

—Sid. Imbécil.

El no tomo muchos segundos en alzarme y yo estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera tome en cuenta de que era el hermano de una amiga. Y le propine una patada en el estómago, no me importo si estaba mirándonos, no me importo los gritos. Y me golpeo la nunca, y yo me abalance ferozmente para morderle una oreja. Escuche que me había llamado maricon, y le di un puñetazo. Entonces llamaron a la policía y me sujetaron con fuerza para dejar de hacer escándalo. El tiempo era increíblemente más rápido, y contaba los segundos para cuando me metieron en la patrulla, y…estuve maldiciendo por dentro ¿Cómo se lo tomaría mi madre? Oh, dios le daría un ataque. Tenía que dar un examen. Solo tenía que pedir ayuda a uno de mis amigos para que me sacara y olvidar el asunto. Matener la calma.

Todo se fue al carajo cuando lo vi a el de nuevo en mi celda.

—¡Andy que bueno verte¡

—carajo, como te odio.

Así termine una noche en la cárcel.

Continuara…

Uff ando desanimada, chicos. De hecho me acostado escribir un pedacito de este fanfic. Ojala les guste.


End file.
